


She Didn't Get That From Me

by badgerterritory



Series: Parenthood Adventures [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Kate are relaxing and watching their child when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't Get That From Me

America smiled, watching her daughter as she read upside-down. Grace was always reading, like her mama. She was twelve and already starting to fly, which meant she probably inherited America’s abilities. Which was exciting.

An arm wrapped around America from behind, and she pulled it up to kiss the palm before turning to smile at her wife. Kate had a cup of coffee that she was slowly draining to prepare her for the upcoming day of Avengers work. America said, “Look at her. She’s exactly like you.”

Kate hummed as she watched Grace with America. “It’s hard to believe she’s your daughter,” she said eventually. America laughed and punched at her leg. Kate just danced out of the way, then wrapped her arm around America again. “I said hard, not impossible. She looks way more like you than me, anyways.”

They watched as Grace floated, then carefully flipped herself so she was sitting upright. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration as she did it and it was completely adorable. She reached over for her glass of apple juice, but she’d placed it out of reach. She huffed and Kate was about to go help her when her eyes started to glow light blue. The book floated in front of her, surrounded by a blue aura, and she shuffled over and drank. When she was done, she set the glass down closer to the book and began reading again.

"Wow," Kate said. "She didn’t get that from me." She looked pointedly at America.

"I have no idea where she got that from." America thought about it for a minute and said, "How about we don’t bring it up again unless she does it again?"

"Fine," Kate said. "But if she does it again I’m taking her to see Tony and Wanda again."

"You say that every time she does something that isn’t baseline…"

Grace ignored her mamas as they argued. She made her book stay in place again before drinking the rest of her apple juice and grabbing the book again. She liked making things float, but since the easiest thing for her was making things stay in place, that was all she did.

Eventually, it was time to go to school. She held her book in place again while she grabbed her bookmark and then put it in her backpack and went to her moms, poking them both. “Time to go to school,” she said. “Let’s go.”

"We’ll talk about this later," mama said. Mama America rolled her eyes and picked Grace up, flying her to school.


End file.
